Legends Of The Sea
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya meets some mermaids who prove they're not monsters. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns her Ocs in this story. :)**

* * *

 **Legends Of The Sea**

A mermaid is a very intimidating being. Especially when you meet one for the first time. Mya was very concerned because she was on the island of centaurs and no way to get home.

"You are still nervous, aren't you?" A voice said.

Mya turned around and saw a mermaid looking at her with a gentle smile from a nearby pond. She was very concerned and she was unsure if these beings were going to try to drown her, like from her Greek mythology class. She knew it was a mermaid as she waved her mermaid tail in the air in a curious manner. "Mermaids!" Mya shrieked in horror.

"Wait!" One of them said, now seeing Mya running back towards the land. Pouting a bit, the mermaids decided to go after her, but they needed to form legs first! For a few hours, a mermaid could change their tails to legs.

"After her! Don't let her escape," the mermaid princess, Alana, commanded. Once they all transformed their legs and made seaweed skirts to show modesty, they ran after her.  
Meanwhile, Mya was running as fast as her legs could take her.

"Stop, human!" A voice called. Mya turned and saw about 6 mermaids after her.

"MERMAIDS WITH LEGS?!" She screamed, now tumbling down. She managed to get back up on her feet and take off, but that didn't deter them.

"Come back here, human! That's an order from the princess!" A mermaid said, now running to tackle Mya. But she missed by a hair! Mya managed to climb up a nearby tree that was hanging over the lake and sat on the highest branch she could get to.

"Come now, Mya…please come down," Alana cooed, now looking up into the tree. The other mermaids got back in the water and began to tread water, hoping Mya would join them for a swim. Alana heard about Mya from the centaurs and wanted to meet her.

"How do you know my name?! S-Stay back! I won't let you drown me!"

"We are not dangerous, Mya; I heard about you from Storm my good friend," Alana said, now climbing up the tree. "And if you won't come down, I am coming up."

And with that, she began to climb up and corner her on a branch of the tree. "Now come here, you," she smiled.

"H-Hey! Stay GAH!" Mya said, now falling back into the water. Alana chuckled and dove in after her. Soon, Mya was surrounded by mermaids and she looked ready to faint.

"Wait! Mya, wait!" Alana replied, now swimming nearer to her and holding her head above water.

"She's terrified of us!"

"Well we will change that. Let's get her to shore." Alana said, now gently helping Mya to shore. Mya gently began panting as she saw she was surrounded by the mermaids. But was surprised they didn't try and drown her.

"Are you alright?" A mermaid asked.

"I think so." Mya said, now checking herself for injury.

"Now, Mya, take it easy. We are not killers I promise," Alana promised, now gently putting her hand out for a shake. Mya smiled a bit and shook her hand. Perhaps the mermaids weren't as horrible as she thought. But the minute she was about to say something, she saw a large being come from the forest. He was ugly and had long snaggly teeth. He threw a bag over Alana and threw her over his shoulder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! MELP ME!" Alana pleaded.

"Let her go!" Mya demanded.

"And what are you gonna do about it, puny human?!" He hissed. He then pushed her over and laughed at her attempt to rescue Alana. He was a type of deformed merman that wanted to marry Alana.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MYA! MELP ME!" Alana pleaded, now kicking her legs to get him to put her down.

"And what can this puny human do?" He laughed.

"Put…her…down," An angry voice hissed. The merman turned and saw King Neptune himself rising from the water.

"Oh my! Your majesty!"

"Guards…take him!" Neptune ordered. And within seconds, the merman was drug to the depths of the sea dungeon and Alana was freed. She ran to her father and he comforted her as the other mermaids comforted her too, knowing she was shook up from the incident.

"I know you were afraid, but you're safe now."

"Father, the human did try to save me," Alana said, now turning to look for Mya. But when she turned, Mya was quickly heading back for the forest. "Mya! Come back!"

"Is the young human alright? She appeared frightened." King Neptune replied.

"Father, in her world, they said that mermaids were dangerous. I can only imagine what they said King Neptune wants to do to them." Alana giggled.

"I see." He chuckled. He then sat down on the side of a large boulder and formed legs and a loincloth from seaweed to be modest. "Well, I would like to thank this human for trying to rescue you. Join me in finding her." He smiled, now leading the other mermaids after her.

Mya, meanwhile, was leaning on a tree. She had done a lot of running for just a few minutes.

"Good Lord! That was King Neptune! I know it!"

"Aha! There you are!" A voice said from behind her. She turned and saw the large and handsome king behind her. She squeaked and tried to run, but a whip-like rope of seaweed wrapped around her waist and began pulling her back to him. "Now now, there is no need to run." He chuckled.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Now why would I do that? You tried to save my daughter," he smiled, now pulling her more. Mya began wiggling to get loose when he got her closer to him, but he wrapped his hands around her waist to keep her from running.

"Now come here; I want to meet you, little human," He laughed, now fully interested in this freaked out girl. Once she was close enough, he picked her up bridal style. "You are coming back with me so we can thank you properly."

"P-Please! Put me down!" She begged.

The king only chuckled and headed back to the others. Once he was back at the water, the mermaids and Alana came to greet them!

"Mya! There you are!" She smiled, now walking up to her and hugging her once the king put her down.

"And now that I have retrieved your friend, I wish to thank her properly," he cooed, now gently taking Mya's face and kissing her forehead. Mya's face turned a deep red. "My, my, I do believe you're blushing," He chuckled.

"I-I…,"

"Come now…you will be thanked! We will have a celebration in your honor tonight," he grinned, now blowing an air bubble over her head. Mya didn't even have time to respond as she was picked up by the king once more and he dove into the sea towards his kingdom.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it everyone! I am really enjoying mythological creatures! But I do not like the gory ones; only the peaceful and kind ones. :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Same here, Amiga. I like the peaceful mythological stories about such creatures. Great job! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
